This report describes studies which are continuing on a project initiated last year in which the cellular and intracellular mechanisms of carbohydrate metabolism and transport are being examined. The investigation involves the use of brain microdialysis techniques which are being developed to enable us to determine the intracellular concentrations of unmetabolized deoxyglucose and glucose in various normal and abnormal physiological states.